Quererte
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: Querer a un hombre como Roronoa Zoro no era fácil, no era agradable y no le provoca las mismas sensaciones que compartir su tiempo con las delicadas damas. Zoro era un gato salvaje, malhumorado y con cero tacto. Pero, aún así, aunque fuera un troglodita, Sanji no podía negar que cada minuto soportando su presencia de marimo, era... un momento maravilloso. ONE-SHOT


¡Hola a todos! Comparto este nuevo one-shot de mis queridos Zoro y Sanji.

ADVERTENCIA: Fic YAOI ZoSan, si no te gusta, si te jode ver a este par haciendo algo más que pelearse, pues, dale retroceso porque esto no será suuuuuuper para ti xD

Ahora si, a leer ~

* * *

Querer a Zoro era lo más difícil que alguna vez había hecho en su vida. Día a día, semana a semana, mes a mes era una completa lucha entre sus propios miedos, inseguridades y la idiotez del marimo.

Amar a las señoritas era más sencillo, más placentero y mucho más dulce. Su vida siempre estaba llena de hermosas sonrisas, suaves voces impregnadas de un dulzor cándido y de cuerpos cálidos y curvilíneos. Eran musas, todas las mujeres era musas y él las amó siempre y aún las amaba, pero por más que trataba de hacer una comparación entre ese amor puro que le ofrecía a las damas y el afecto - que no se atrevía a llamar amor – que le ofrecía a Zoro, no lo conseguía, no podía ¡Era demasiado diferente!

A una dama podía decirle lo bella que era, ser galante, protegerla de todo mal, tomar su mano con fuerza y gentileza; cocinar para ella o simplemente entregarle una flor para demostrar su amor.

Con Zoro sonaba imposible y hasta estúpido.

Zoro no era "bello", no, tenía un rostro de rasgos duros, curtidos por las peleas que había librado, sus ojos oscuros eran penetrantes, incluso ahora, uno estaba cerrado producto de una cicatriz desagradable, su boca parecía no saber curvearse en una sonrisa sincera a menos que hubiera sake de por medio y esos tres pendientes en su oreja derecha le daban un aspecto salvaje. Algunas damas lo consideraban guapo, había escuchado a varias susurrarlo cuando anclaban en alguna isla y el estúpido espadachín se perdía entre las calles de los pueblos costeros. Otras, amenazante e intimidante, pero la gran mayoría consideraban al Cazador de piratas como un hombre muy masculino que valía la pena tratar de seducir.

"¿Cómo se sentirá estar entre esas fuertes manos? ¿Acaso será tan imponente en la cama? ¿Cómo se verá sin la camisa que usa? ¿Acaso sus ojos brillaran tan intimidantemente mientras le damos placer? ¿Será un salvaje? ¿Sus manos serán toscas?"

Eran muchas las preguntas que las damas formulaban al verlo, las había escuchado. Desde las más inocentes mujeres que se sonrojaban con solo verlo pasar o servirle una jarra de cerveza hasta las señoritas que trabajaban vendiendo su cuerpo. Incluso, una le había ofrecido al espadachín darle placer gratis.

\- Siempre puedo ufanarme de haber sido tomada por un hombre con 120 millones de recompensa por su cabeza – decía sentada en la mesa mientras se acercaba a Zoro, uno de los tirantes de su blusa caía dejando libre su hombro blanco, su sonrisa era seductora. Toda una belleza de cabellera negra.

Sanji no hubiera dudado ni un segundo, quizás en sus ojos se veía porque la dama lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora antes de regresar su vista al marimo, alargó su delicada mano y tomó del mentón al hombre.

Quizás la intención de la señorita era subir su mano por las mejillas rígidas de Zoro y luego darle un beso, pero no pudo. Zoro tomó la mano con brusquedad y la alejó de su rostro. Sanji recordó la ira que sintió al verlo hacer algo tan poco amable con una dama.

\- No necesito de tus servicios, mujer. Bájate – su voz fue fría y grave, como siempre.

Al final, consiguió rechazarla y que se fuera gruñendo, el marimo debía estar loco, rechazar a una belleza así era de dementes. A Sanji nunca ninguna dama se le había acercado así, eso que él siempre se consideró guapo, bastante bien parecido. Justo como un príncipe.

Pero si Sanji era un príncipe, Zoro era un maldito bárbaro, de esos que a algunas damas encendía y las hacía interesarse más. A veces, quería decirles que estar entre esas fuertes manos no era tan desagradable pero si era rudo, Zoro era tosco en exceso, sus manos callosas raspaban y parecían no medir mucho su fuerza. Sanji más de una vez había pateado al espadachín por dejarle los brazos amoratados o por dejarle marcas que se tornarían morado-verdosas en la cintura o en cualquier parte donde ejercía presión. Olía fuerte, a una mezcla entre sake, sudor y acero; y a veces, a sangre, cuando después de alguna pelea contra marines u otros enemigos el bastardo se negaba a probar un baño o siquiera limpiar sus katanas.

Era imponente sí, mucho, tanto como en el campo de batalla. Imponente y _grande._ Intimidante, un poco. Salvaje, demasiado.

Las damas no merecían ese trato tan poco gentil, algunas veces incluso había pensado horrorizado cómo Zoro habría tratado a las señoritas con las que había estado antes de él ¡Dios! Eso le daba escalofríos y le daba ganas de preguntar si aunque sea tuvo la gentileza de suavizar sus caricias con ellas. Era lo mínimo.

Podía entender a las damas, podía entender su interés por el espadachín porque quizás con bastante dificultad y vergüenza, Sanji podía admitir que Zoro si era algo guapo, de una forma salvaje, claro, nada parecido con la belleza de las damas. Admitir que era guapo para sí mismo no significaba poder decírselo en la cara y menos ser correspondido de una buena manera.

No se sonrojaría, no se alegraría y muchos menos, le diría lloroso que no merecía ese halago. Zoro no era mujer. Zoro probablemente lo mandaría a la misma mierda o le gruñiría algún improperio que sonrojaría a Sanji hasta las orejas.

Si no podía halagarlo con su "belleza", menos podía ser galante, el maldito le crispaba los nervios y lo único que provocaba en Sanji era el deseo de patearlo lejos del barco. Aunque a veces, muy pocas veces, también le provocaba otro sentimiento que generaba que una sonrisa suave se formara en sus labios. Pero, esas veces eran contadas.

¿Protegerlo? No, Zoro era el que menos necesitaba protección. Ya se lo había demostrado una vez frente a Kuma, recibiendo todo el daño como todo un hombre, jamás olvidaría eso. Tuvo miedo, cuando Sanji se interpuso deseó recibir todo el daño para proteger al hombre que se hacía llamar el Cazador de piratas y que era la base de la tripulación de Luffy, pero el golpe en su costado, un golpe fuerte que lo dejó sin aire y lo desmayó se lo impidió.

Zoro casi moría y Sanji casi deseó morir con él por ser tan débil y no poder protegerlo.

Pero también aprendió, aprendió que el hombre era fuerte, monstruosamente fuerte. Y que quizás el que necesitaba protección era Sanji, debía esforzarse más para poder seguir llamándose rival del espadachín.

Y eso lo llevaba a lo mismo, quererlo era difícil.

Había cosas que quisiera poder hacer pero recordaba que Zoro era un hombre y entre hombres la sola idea de romanticismo era imposible. Si en la ecuación no había damas, entonces el arte del amor, del cortejo y de la dulzura no cabía. No había espacio para cursilerías.

Solo el placer que podía sentir el uno con el otro cuando se necesitaban.

Un placer delicioso pero que Sanji sentía algo vacío. Algo frío.

\- No soy una prostituta a la que puede tener cuando desea – se dijo a si mismo mientras fumaba su tercer cigarro. Claro que no era una dama que vendiera sus encantos, claro que no. Zoro no le pagaba.

Y eso lo hizo sentirse peor.

¿Cómo querer a un hombre como Zoro? ¿Cómo?

No sabía si su pensamiento lo había llamado pero lo vio bajar del Nido de pájaro con su estúpida pesa de brazo, el torso desnudo y una expresión adormilada. El hombre caminó hacia él, Sanji estaba sentado en el pasto con su espalda recostada contra el muro de madera. Esperaba a Nami y a Luffy, esos dos debieron haber vuelto hace horas. Comenzaba a preocuparse de que Luffy hubiera provocado algún problema donde Nami corriera peligro.

El cuerpo pesado de Zoro se sentó a su lado, Sanji volteó ligeramente el rostro, lo vio bostezar y gruñir como un gato perezoso.

Un gato perezoso y salvaje.

\- Sake y comida, cocinero.

\- Nami-san aún no vuelve. No pienso servir la cena sin ella presente – maldijo.

\- ¿No me vas a alimentar, cocinero?

\- No hasta que venga Nami-san o Robin-chan – exhaló el humo de sus pulmones - ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres más importante que ellas?

Zoro no respondió, siguió ejercitando su brazo con la pesa en silencio mientras Sanji pensaba que no debían quedarse en silencio. No era incómodo pero quizás, quizás debían hablar más.

 _\- Pero no somos pareja, Sanji. Somos solo nakamas que se usan para tener placer._

Era un pensamiento cruel pero cierto. Pocas veces lo había besado con suavidad. Siempre era lo mismo, besos salvajes, caricias toscas, Sanji tumbado en el frío piso de los depósitos, Zoro entre sus piernas y el placer puro que sentían.

Zoro estiró sus brazos, dejó la pesa e hizo un ademán de recostarse en el pasto pero se detuvo y solo cerró su ojo. Sanji advirtió que el bastardo espadachín quería volver a dormir. Esa era su rutina: dormir, comer, entrenar, volver a dormir y comer.

\- _Y a veces, acostarse conmigo._

No supo por qué lo hizo, pero su mano se movió rápido antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad y trató de jalar de la oreja del espadachín, específicamente d euno de los pendientes de oro que colgaban. No pudo, Zoro detuvo su intento tomando su muñeca con firmeza.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó abriendo su ojo sano.

Zoro era bruto, tosco y desconsiderado, pero por extraño que fuera, que sonara y que rayara en lo increíble; nunca lo había tomado con la suficiente fuerza por las muñecas como para dejarle marcas o provocarle dolor. Era la única parte de su cuerpo con la que parecía usar todo su autocontrol para medir su monstruosa fuerza. Sanji desde que vio esas manos fuertes más grandes que las suyas supo que el estúpido marimo podría romperle la muñeca con la facilidad con la que rompía un palillo de dientes.

Pero nunca lo hizo ni lo intentó. Eso le gustaba, la gentileza que parecía existir en él para con sus preciadas manos. Siempre esa desconsideración desaparecía cuando lo tomaba de las muñecas para maniatarlo. Nunca dolía cuando agarraba allí.

Y ese momento no era la excepción. Sentía la firmeza del agarre pero no había dolor.

\- Si crees que te atacaría con mis manos, entonces no me conoces en absoluto.

Zoro pareció entenderlo, soltó su muñeca y recobró su postura relajada.

\- Además, no lo haría cuando estés durmiendo…

\- Me tiraste un cubo de agua hace dos semanas cuando dormía – dijo sin emoción Zoro – y hace dos días me pateaste en el abdomen mientras tomaba una siesta. Tu actitud no ayuda a que baje mi guardia.

\- Te lo merecías, no pensé que el marimo tendría miedo de esas cosas. El agua fue por no despertarme antes, ese día me demoré en preparar el desayuno por tu culpa. Y lo segundo – Sanji dio una fuerte calada al cigarro antes de expulsarlo con fuerza – estabas tumbado encima de mí, bastardo, pesas demasiado ¿sabes?

Zoro rio por un momento, Sanji lo miró y sintió un calorcito en su interior.

\- Si quieres dormir, hazlo.

\- Eso pienso hacer, no necesito tu permiso, cocinero.

Sanji estiró las piernas y movió su mano hasta posarlas sobre su propio regazo, dio unas palmaditas sin dejar de mirar al hombre de cabello verde.

\- Recuesta tu cabeza, estúpido marimo

Zoro pareció no entender la oración de Sanji, lo miró algo desconcertado pero no dejó que los nervios crispasen al cocinero y repita la sugerencia con mil insultos y maldiciones más. Recostó su cabeza tal y como le había pedido el cocinero de cejas rizadas.

Con un temblor y hasta timidez que no sabía que tenía, Sanji alzó su mano y acarició el cabello verde del espadachín. No era en absoluto suave, ni liso como el de las damas. Era el cabello de un marimo que olía a sudor, sake y metal, como todo él.

\- _Hasta mi cabello es más suave y limpio. Zoro necesita bañarse más seguido, debería obligarlo…_

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó Zoro sin abrir su ojo.

\- Porque quiero, bastardo ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso? – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, Sanji sentía ganas de arrancarle un poco de ese pasto al Roronoa.

\- Recuerdo que alguien hacía eso antes, quizás mi madre…

\- ¿No recuerdas a tu madre, Zoro? – era la primera vez que Zoro mencionaba algo de su familia de sangre. Sanji sabía sobre parte de su pasado, sabía de su maestro en ese dojo donde aprendió el arte de las katanas, sabía de Kuina y su muerte. Incluso de la promesa, había cosas que Sanji se enorgullecía de saber.

Eso los acercaba, quizás no como pareja, pero si un poco.

 _\- Y de poco a poco se logra bastante –_ pensó.

\- No mucho, solo unas manos suaves como las tuyas – Zoro abrió los ojos, probablemente el único de la tripulación que sabía que ese ojo no estaba dañado completamente, era Sanji. Fijó su mirada en los azules ojos de Sanji – aunque quizás, pudo haber sido también otra mujer, alguna prostituta de algún pueblo en el que estuve.

\- No te imagino con señoritas que… trabajan en eso – dijo incómodo, no le gustaba la forma en que el espadachín se refería a las mujeres que vendían sus caricias, Sanji creía que toda dama merecía respeto, toda dama, sin importar su trabajo u origen.

Y por supuesto, tampoco le gustaba escuchar que sus manos le recordaban a alguien que no fuera él.

\- Un hombre tiene necesidades – Zoro volvió a reír, pero esta vez de forma irónica – tú, un pervertido, lo sabe mejor que nadie, cejillas.

\- Imaginarme a mí con damas es fácil y sencillo. Nací para quererlas ¿pero tú? – sacó el cigarro de sus labios – tú solo quieres a tus katanas.

\- Quizás – respondió volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

Sanji devolvió el cigarro a sus labios y a pesar de lo que dijo ese hombre gruñón, el cocinero siguió acariciando su cabello. Al cocinero le gustaba cuando las damas hacían eso con él, recostar su cabeza en sus regazos era la gloria y sentir los dedos delicados entre sus rubios mechones lo hacía feliz. Quizás a Zoro le podía gustar eso, también. Relajaba.

\- Mañana prepararé onigiris, creo tener todos los ingredientes – dijo sin pensarlo.

Zoro abrió un ojo y volvió a mirarlo directamente.

\- Ohh – sonrió burlón – supongo que mañana no llegaré tarde a tu cocina.

\- No lo hagas, Luffy se comerá tu plato – gruñó pensando en los terribles modales del capitán, no era que Zoro tuviera buenos modales, pero eran más aceptables que los del hombre de goma.

\- Eres cálido, cocinero. A veces también olvido que eres suave – dijo acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Sanji.

Sanji desvió la vista para que no vea su sonrojo, era vergonzoso.

\- Cocina lo que quieras, lo comeré sin importar qué – continuó después de acomodarse.

\- Por supuesto que lo harás, sino te mataría – gruñó – pero no me molesta cocinar de vez en cuando lo que te gusta. Normalmente lo hago con los platillos de Nami-san y Robin-chan más seguido, pero el resto de mis nakamas también tienen derecho a comer lo que más les gusta.

Los onigiris eran un platillo demasiado simple, demasiado humilde pero le gustaban a Zoro, le gustaban mucho. No era que el hombre fuera quisquilloso con la comida, no, Zoro siempre devoró cualquier plato que Sanji hiciera, incluso los agridulces a pesar de que el espadachín odiara lo dulce. Pero cuando comía onigiris, el cocinero veía que lo hacía más lento, masticaba más despacio como si disfrutara saboreándolos. Así descubrió que le gustaban, y se sintió feliz de saberlo.

Hizo muchas variantes de ese plato, muchas, demasiadas, todas para que cuando quisiera hacerlas de forma tan seguida como con los platos de su querida Nami y su querida Robin, no se viera tan obvio, y cada vez que veía como el hombre de cabello verde las comía con parsimonia, masticando suavemente, no podía evitar sonreír y sentir ese calorcito en su pecho.

El viejo Zeff tenía razón, nada era mejor que cocinar con amor para la persona especial.

No era que Zoro fuera su persona especial, no tanto así pero igual, era muy feliz al verlo comer lo que le gustaba.

\- Hoy haré guardia en la noche…

\- Lo sé, Zoro. Pero no subiré aunque lo ruegues, necesito dormir- interrumpió bruscamente Sanji, a veces no solo quería sentir ese vergonzoso placer, a veces solo quería estar así, juntos.

\- No te pido que lo hagas, pero te gustaría. Robin dice que habrá algo llamado Aurora boreal durante el amanecer, lo mismo dijo la usurera. Debe ser el tipo de cosas que te podrían gustar porque hasta ella admitió que merecía la pena verlo una vez en la vida.

Sanji ignoró el insulto a Nami, por una vez pensó que podía omitirlo si no lo repetía nuevamente Zoro. Bajó su vista y vio al hombre con sus ojos fijos en el cielo, el cocinero también había escuchado eso en el pueblo, hasta había oído a damas decir emocionadas que esperaban poder ver el espectáculo nocturno con sus amados.

Entonces ¿Por qué Zoro se lo pedía a él?

\- ¿En serio? – respondió tratando de ocultar alguna emoción – no suena el tipo de cosas que a ti te gusten.

\- A mí, no, pero a ti, sí.

Fue solo un momento, Zoro alzó su fuerte mano y detuvo la que seguía haciéndole caricias en el cabello. Creyó que iba a apartarlo pero en vez de eso, entrelazó sus dedos y se mantuvo así, juntos mientras sus ojos oscuros se fijaban en los claros.

\- Me gusta lo que haces pero me gustaría más que veas eso conmigo.

Sanji apretó el agarre y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- A mí, también.

Quizás, querer a Zoro podía ser más fácil si ambos ponían de su parte, solo un poco. Mientras su corazón se agitara ante esas acciones simples y tontas, Sanji sabría que estaba avanzando, de un paso a otro, pero avanzaba y llegaría un punto, en que todo sería más fácil.

Algún día, quererlo sería fácil y simple.

Algún día, amaría más a Zoro que a las propias damas.

* * *

¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! Dios, necesitaba escribir algo maso bonito después de leer el manga de esta semana :'v ay, mi corazoncito. Valimos verga, señores.

Espero leernos prontito, prontito.

 _Kyo_


End file.
